


with you, i'm fearless

by Scarletphoenix8



Series: kpop drabbles~ [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: when jinyoung needs him, jaebum is right there.





	with you, i'm fearless

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks to TealLuney for being the absolute best friend and beta <3

Jinyoung only realises he's panicking when he's halfway through it. He's already started huddling into himself, breathing slowly becoming faster, he can't hear anything, except hear his best friend Mark whispering to him an anxious "Are you okay? Jinyoung! Answer me man!" In response to the other omega, he quietly slips under his desk and draws his knees up to his chin and folds his hands behind his head, curling up in a protective form. His head feels heavy and floaty at the same time, he's dizzy, so dizzy. He can vaguely register yelling voices, but only one cuts through: "-bum. I'm gonna get Jaebum, sit tight, Jinyoungie, okay?" He wants to tell his best friend not to leave, but he can't, he has almost all his focus on breathing, why is he breathing so fast, so hard, but it's still not enough, not enough oxygen, something's wrong, something's very wrong, but he doesn't know what it is –

"Jinyoung, calm down," Yoongi orders. He can smell the omega, he knows he is releasing comforting pheromones on purpose, but Jinyoung can't uncurl, because if he does, something bad will happen. "It's okay, kid, chill." Yoongi's firm hand strokes down his back, and he doesn't stop even as Jinyoung begins to shake. They start off as tiny shivers and then he starts to shake even more. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders how the other fit under the desk with him.

Then Yoongi leaves, and Jinyoung has never felt more alone in the world.

But then someone is moving away the table and sweeping him up. Jinyoung continues to shake as strong arms tremble under his weight. But his saviour lets out nothing more than a strained groan.

Then he is set down, and he can hear rustling as he curls up on the cold, cold ground. "C'mere, Jinyoungie." A voice rasps, and he knows, Jaebum, Jaebum oh thank god, Mark really - then his head spins again and he loses focus. He can't move, he doesn't know why but he can't move, he's frozen. He can hear Jaebum move over to his side, his hands running up and down his body to check for injury. Jinyoung feels himself being lifted up and deposited gently onto a blanket. He hears the screeching of a couple of desks (an empty classroom, then) around them. There's a grunt and more rustling near his head, and then his head and shoulders are carefully lifted and oh, that's Jaebum's lap. He can feel Jaebum pulling his head towards himself. And so Jinyoung continues to shake, continues to hyperventilate, his head keeps spinning and he feels so cold. He can feel fabric draped over himself and Jaebum's hand stroking down his back. He still doesn't know what's wrong.

-

Jinyoung wakes up a lot later, a confused and headachey mess. He can somewhat recall what had happened. He had no idea why it had happened.

"Feeling better, Jinyoung ah?" Jinyoung smiles softly at the sound of Jaebum's voice.

“I feel much better now, hyung.” He smiles up at Jaebum in the way he knows is disarming for the older boy. “Thanks to you.”

When Jaebum turns red, Jinyoung buries his face into the crook of his shoulder. “Hey, Jaebummie hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

A hand strokes down his back. “Love you too.”


End file.
